Dark Secret
by Iconic Bubbles
Summary: Nico is a photographer, as well as an artist. He loves taking pictures of his best friend and crush Will, HOWEVER Nico has a secret, a secret that only Jason knows about. What will happen to Nico's friendship with Will if Will were ever to find out? Will Nico continue doing the naughty acts that his secret feeds off of or will he stop it? A/N I put drama because I want to.
1. My secret

**This is a Nico/Will fanfic , enjoy**

 **p.s my favorite couple**

 _Nico's Pov_

I carefully captured Will's smiling face, as he's eyes focused on the medical book he was reading. I continued snapping pictures of him, He looked so happy and peaceful,

"How many times are you going to take pictures of me?" Will asked, he's blue eyes slowly glanced over to me. I ignored him, and took one more picture of him

"As many times I want" I said, Will let out a small smile and took my camera away from me.

"Hey you can't do that" I snapped as Will looked at the pictures I took of him.

"You really are a good photographer, Let me guess you're going to drawing them now?" Will smirked as he hands my camera to me , I rolled my eyes

"I can draw you when I want to." I said trying to hide the blush rising on my cheeks. I took my sketchbook out of my bag, I grabbed a lead pencil and started to draw, I stole a few glances at Will, Good as long as he stays in that position I'll draw it. Will had his head resting on his left hand. He seemed so absorbed in his book. Next to his left arm was a notebook and a pencil.

'Gods he's hot' I thought as I looked at Will once more, who was focusing on his reading, his blonde hair, his sky blue eyes, his sun kissed skin. He was so radiant, he is a attractive, sadly he's only my best friend. I rubbed the back on my neck awkwardly,

'Geez How am I going to tell him that I like him?' I wondered, I decide to shake that idea out of my head

"Gods No" I yelled, Will looked up from his reading

"Nico you okay?" He asked, I blushed realizing I yelled my thoughts out loud. I quickly nodded my head

"Y- Yes I am fine" Gods this was embarrassing, Will nodded his head and got up. I watched him walk over to me. He leaned over to see my drawings of him. I just finished the drawing of him reading the book. Currently I was drawing Will shirtless, I drew the outline of his muscles since not only Will was healthy he was also pretty fit. I slammed my book shut,

"What are you doing?" I glared at him, Will let out a goofy grin

"Just taking peaks of your art work, Keep up the good work Nico. by the way, you missed a few abs" Will smirked. I blushed

"Get out" I yelled, Will laughed as he hugged me goodbye. he grabbed his bookbag and put in his notebook, pencil and the medical book he was reading earlier into his bookbag. I got up out of my chair and tried pushing him out the door.

"I'm going I'm going no need to shove" Will laughed as he opened the door and left. I sighed

'Geez why does he always do that?' I touched my face hoping that it wasn't warm. I went over to the table and grabbed my sketchbook and went to my room to put it away. I heard the front door open,

"Neeks I'm home" Jason yelled as I walked out of my room to go see him

"Hello Jason" I sad in a low voice, Jason smiled at him as he dropped the bags of groceries onto the kitchen counter. Jason smiled at me

"I'm going to assume you're going now?" Jason asked, I nodded my head

"Yeah" I said in a low voice barely above a whisper, Jason gave a sad look but covered it up with a smile.

"Please be careful, Neeks when are you going to stop doing **_this kind of stuff_**?" He asked while following me around, as I fumbled to grab my key. I looked over at him,

"I got myself into this." I said as I opened the door.

"But it makes you seem like you're a slut." Jason said, I glared at him.

"I'm getting money aren't I?" I yelled as I slammed the door shut and down the hall. There's no way I can get out of this, I knew I buried myself in this hell.

* * *

I made it to the hotel I was supposed to be in, I checked in and looked for the room number. 'Room 321, Room 321' I thought

"Ah here it is" I said as I knocked on the door. The door swung open for me to see a male, he looked around age twenty,

'He must be in college as well' I thought. He grinned, he has black hair, hazel eyes, and he was tall, a bit tan, and fit.

"Nico right? I didn't think you'll come" He said as he let me in, the hotel he was staying in was pretty clean, the tv was turned on to College football.

" Are you in College?" I asked, the guy gave me a warm smile

"Yep I'm Adam by the way" He said flashing a too perfect smile. He closed the door and locked it

"Uh huh. Let's get this over with I'm tired so I might sleep over here if that's okay with you" I said, Adam let out a small laugh

"Sorry kid, you'll have to leave. My Girlfriend will be coming around 8:30" Adam said as he walked closer to me.

'Wow cheating on his girlfriend that's low' , He took my face and kissed me, so I kissed him back, I ran my fingers though his hair, and ramaged them down his shirt to his blet and unblucked. Then I rubbed the bulge on the front of his jeans. I removed his jeans and left him only in his boxers. I pulled away from the kiss as he picked me up and brought me to a room, he carefully lay me down on the bed. I moaned quietly, I really am enjoying myself. He helped me take off my shirt, and he removed my skinny jeans, then his hands wondered onto my boxers as he was about to remove them, I quickly stopped him.

"Let me blow you off first" I whispered, Adam nodded his head as he rolled over on the bed, I climbed on top of him and kissed his neck, then I moved down to kiss his chest, onto his stomach, and finally kissed his tip. I looked up at Adam to make sure he was enjoying this, Yep he was enjoying this alright, I took him whole as I sucked him hard. Adam groaned as he grabbed a fist full of my hair. I know what you are thinking, why the hell am I sucking some random guy's dick, well I was actually thinking about Will while I was doing such a dirty act. I knew what was doing was wrong, however I am getting money out of this, I have slept with many guys before, maybe Adam will be my last, but if I tell Will I doubt He'll accept me. Ah Will, the thoughts of him fucking me was endless. I palmed the front of my boxers, as I sucked Adam's dick, I lapped my tongue over his slit as I moaned

'Will please frogive me' I thought,

"You're really good at this" Adam grunted as he started thursting his hips causing his dick to choke me. I let out a gag

"Ah S-sorry I didn't mean it" Adam smirked, I coughed a little bit

"Whatever do as you please" I said as I took his length into my mouth once more, I bobbed my head up and down as I sucked, I removed my mouth from his dick and licked his balls, then I sucked on the right then the left, while i was doing this I gave him a handjob.

"Ah I'm gonna cun kid" Adam said, I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and he was moaning like crazy.

" Cum on me" I said as Adam opened his eyes in shock but smiled

"Okay" He said as I removed my hands from his member, He took his member and started jacking off, I leaned my head back waiting for his cum, after a few second wait Adam finally cummed. His cum got into my mouth, and some fell on my face.

"Oh sorry" He said as he helped me wipe off his cum off my face. after the clean up I removed my boxers tossed them onto the ground then I smashed my face into the pillows while sticking my butt into the air waiting for him to pentetrate me.

"Hurry up" I hissed, I wanted this to be over, I wanted to go back home, take a shower, and go to sleep. Adam nodded his head as he grabbed a condom and some bottle of lube.

"Won't this be a bit tight?" he asked as he started putting his member into me,

"I don't care" I said as I let out a small moan. I hope this will be over quickly. I moaned as he started to thrust, It felt good, not great but it did feel good. I wanted more, He slowed down then slammed back into me causing me to moan louder. I wanted to get this over with so I simply started touching myself.

"Fuck you're tight" He said as he kept thrusting into me.

"Faster. ah. Harder" I moaned as I pumped faster. Adam kept going he pushed himself all the way into my ass, the he pulled out, in, out, in, out, he kept hitting my prostate.

"Ah ah. feels.. good.. you're dick feels good" I moaned as Adam kept fucking me. I moaned as he pulled out,

"Why'd you stop?" I asked Adam pressed his back into the head board of the bed,

"Ride me" He said, I let out an annoyed sigh but obeyed him. I climbed onto him and grabbed his dick to steady my self and I pushed his dick into me. I moaned, Adam let out a loud moan as well.

"Dont stop kid" He moaned as I started bonucing on top of him, after finally hearing Adam say he was close I sat on him and grinded on him, the lift my hips up and slide back down, I kept on doing until Adam scream he was going to cum. I got off of him took off the condom that was on his dick and sucked him once more. Adam moaned, I licked and sucked, I sucked his tip hard. Adam finally came

"I like it when you cum in my mouth" I said, I only said that as a bonus for extra cash, after all this was my last time sleeping with other men. The only person I wanted to be with was Will. Adam smiled

"Thak you kid." He got up out of the bed and left the room, he came back with a stack of cash in his hand. I started getting dressed once I took the money out of his hand.

"No thank you Adam" I said as I left with the money in my hand. This was my dark sceret, I only told Jason about it, however if I were ever to tell Will about it, I knew he wouldn't see me the same anymore, after all he wasn't gay right?

 **Hello Hello I hope you guys like this story, so please Review. I will be posting Chapter 2 if you guys like it. Bye lovelies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Hello once again Lovelies. I knew at least someone will enjoy this story, btw this is my first Nico & Will fanfic so I may suck at this. HOWEVER I am trying my best, so without a further a doooooooooooo**

 **ENJOY THE STORY :)**

* * *

Nico's Pov

I felt dirty, as I came back home and unlocked the apartment door, I entered the room and closed the door behind me, locking it as well. I let out a low sigh, my legs hurt, but I need a bath, I smell like sweat and cum. I slipped into the my room and grabbed a pair of black joggers and a cozy long sleeve black shirt, I also grabbed grey boxers, and I was off to take a very needed shower. I opened the bathroom door and slipped into the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it, that way Jason would know that the bathroom is being used. I started the shower, the warm water kissed my skin, it felt so relaxing and soothing. My thought process stirred as I tried thinking of how I was gonna get out of being a prostitute. Even though I said I was gonna quit, how will I really take myself off the roster? I sighed as I rubbed my body with soap, other things to worry about is telling Will. I was planning of not telling him, but I know eventually he will find out, after all this is my bestfriend we're talking about, he always knows when something is wrong. I stayed in the shower thinking and of course taking a shower, I finally got out and dried myself off with a towel. 'My ass really hurts' I thought as I silently put on deodorant, lotion, and got dressed in the bathroom. I left the bathroom and walked into the living room, I dropped my tired body on the couch, I didn't care for anything but sleep, my bangs were pulled back by a black scrunchie, I went back to my original thoughts, however my thoughts were altered with a knock at the door. I let out a groan, I dragged my lazy body to open the door, to my surprise it was Percy. Percy smiled at me, I didn't smile back because I didn't feel like it.

"What'd you want?" I asked not really caring and hoping he will take a hint and leave. But he did not instead he grinned

"Gonna let me in?" He asked as he slipped into the apartment room, _"You let your self in dumbass"_ my thought was triggered :P Percy let out a smile

" I came to see you Neeks, " He said as he sat down on the couch,

"Sooooo, Did you tell him yet?" Percy asked while playing with the pillow's stings, Okay so understand this wonderful readers, there is no way in Hades I would tell Percy my dark secret, I bit my bottom lip.

"What are you talking about" I hissed, Percy looked up while still fiddling with the strings

"Oh come on Neeks, did you tell Will that you like him?" He asked, my heart fluttered, the sound of Will's name caused me to feel embarrassed. I hid my embarrassment with a scowl on my face.

" No" I said deadpanned, Percy let out a small pout,

"Well why the hell not?" He asked, is he dumb? Did his brain get melted in the river of Styx? I was tired I really didn't want to have this little chat with Percy.

"Because hmm I don't know, BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" I snapped, Percy didn't flinch once,

"But Will likes you" Percy said, he was serious he already had put the pillow down. I let out a small laugh

"Come on Percy, stop joking" I said not wanting to believe what I heard

"I'm not, Will likes you Neeks" Percy said once more, I rolled my eyes but deep down I wanted to believe it, my heart fluttered when Percy repeated himself, however it can't true, why would Will like me more than a friend?

"Yeah I know he's my best friend it makes sense for him to like me" I said as I walked over to Percy who let out an annoyed sigh

"No Nico he likes you like as if he's in love with you" Percy whined,

"Yeah ,yeah, yeah whatever get out I'm tired I need rest" I said pulling Percy off the couch. Percy tried giving me the puppy dog eyes but I wasn't having it,

"Get Out!" I snapped, with out a word Percy left, after closing the door and locking it I tossed my body onto the couch and snuggled into the blankets that was left laying on the couch. Sleep finally dwelled on me as I heard a knock on the door again, I slowly opened my eyes with a scowl on my face, I got up and unlocked the door and pulled the door causing it the swing violently open

"DAMMIT PERCY I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T-

" Woah calm down Nico-Tico" , I rolled my eyes the only person who gave me that weird name was Leo. I was already annoyed, to be honest I was hoping it was Will at my door, but I knew better than that to think like that. I let out a frustrated sigh

"What. do. you. want?" I asked coldly

Leo gave off a nervous grin

"Is Jason here? I was trying to reach him but he never picked up" He answered not letting himself in like a someone I know did a few minutes ago. I shook my head no,

"Oh" Leo let out a small pout,

"Geez when I need him the most he isn't here" He muttered

"Why do you need him?" I asked, I really don't know why I asked anyway after all I really didn't care. Leo blushed, well this was new, he started playing with his thumbs.

"Leo do you... Like Jason?" I asked Leo gawked at me in horror,

"No Heavens no, it's just I like someone and I needed his help, I always act like I know the ladies but really I don't" Leo said chuckling awkwardly

I sighed, " Who is it?" I asked

Leo's blush came back, "Reyna" He whispered

"Huh?"

"I-I said Reyna!" Leo yelled,

"Oh I heard you I just wanted you to say it again" I smirked

"You jerk!" Leo pouted

"Well I don't what to say just tell her" I said shooing Leo to leave me be

"Yeah thanks for the tip" He said sarcastically as he left me be, I closed the door with a loud sigh,

"I'm not cupid" I murmured under my breath, I can barely confess to my own love interest.

* * *

Will's Pov

I lazily laid in my bed, as I stared at my ceiling fan, today was pretty much a peaceful day. Uggghhh

"I'm bored" I whispered as I reached over my bed to grab my medical book, I read a few pages to kill time, after all I haven't got any calls, and classes didn't start till 6:30 am , and right now its 10:00 pm, I know I should have been sleeping but I couldn't I just felt really nervous about the hospital. I was a young doctor but I still had a long way to go, if it wasn't for the help of my dad and siblings I don't know where I'll be right now. Probably on the streets, nah I doubt that. My thoughts altered to Nico, bit my bottom lip. Gods Nico, his black hair, his dark brown eyes making them appear obsidian, his pale olive skin. Damn how long must I keep this up? I've been fantasizing about him a lot which isn't a surprise since I-

"Shit" I swore as I took notice that I was hard, I need to release, I got off my bed and locked my door, I can't have Austin or Kayla walking in on me or even worse my dad waltzing in while I try to take care of my _**problem**_. I got back onto my bed and pulled down my navy sweats, I started palming my crotch as I let out low moans,

" _Nico, nghh Nico"_ I moaned as I felt myself become needy and palming my crotch wasn't helping I tugged off my boxers as I stroke my dick,

 _"Shit"_ I swore as I pressed my thumb over my silt, I did a few quick tugs and slow tugs as I fantasized Nico touching me, I enjoyed the slow tugs, it felt really good, I pumped my dick much faster, slowing and increasing the pace.

 _"ha,nguuh, uh,oh, fuck"_ I swore again, as I moved faster, I teased my nipples a bit cuz I was into that kinky shit, I didn't stop , it was way to good to stop anyway. I found myself thrusting in my own hand as if I was fucking Nico, I know that made no sense but use your imagination.

 _"Holy- nggh fuck, fuck fuck"_ I yelled, as I tried to keep it down but I couldn't, I speeded up the process which caused me to be close, I purposely rubbed my thumb roughly against my slit, and then I feeling of relief was wonderful but I need to clean up and go to bed soon. I got up and changed my bed sheet, I went to go take a shower, after all I need to clean up big time.

 **Hello Hello Lovelies, I am glad that you are enjoying this story, thank you for those amazing reviews, I will try to update earlier and hey if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter please let me know, I am open to any opinions, and feedback on the story would be wonderful too, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYYYY LOVLIES I AM SO SORRRRYY BUT I WILL BE OUT FOR A WEEK AND THE CHAPTER 3 WILL NOT BE UP UNTIL I AM BACK, PLUS WHEN I GET BACK IT'LL BE IN MIDTERM WEEK. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I AM RUNNING OUT OF JUICE.**

 **IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT I COULD ADD TO CHAPTER 3 THANK YOU SO MUCH :( I AM SORRY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey hey Lovelies I'm baccckkkkkk, sorry for my lateness, I am running out of ideas so I decide to speed the story up a bit.**

Nico's pov

Today is Saturday, I had nothing to do so I stayed home. I was laying down on my bed, and was well you know, thinking about Will. My dick became erected as I sighed, I normally don't like to jerk off but honestly I had no choice it was hurting to much. I didn't care if my door was slightly open, oh well, I moaned as I started to jerk off. it felt so good, and wrong at the same time. It felt wrong because I am thinking about my best friend, but it also feels good because I like my best friend. I moaned as I rubbed my slit.

"Ah..ngh.. Willll" I whined, as I continued I didn't know that I was being watched.

"Bro you like him that much?" I heard someone say, I looked up to see it was Jason with a smirk on his face.

"Just letting you know he's in our living room so you might want to keep it down" He chuckled,

"Unless you _want_ him to come." He said slyly. I blushed, is he serious? Well Jason never really lies to me. So I thought up an idea,

"Let him come... this will be a good show for him" I smirked, sadly I didn't think Jason would take my word for it, he disappeared. I noted that he wasn't coming back anytime soon, so I went back to pleasuring myself.

"Willl.. ha. mm. Will. fuck. fuck. Willlll" I moaned as I picked up the pace and stroked faster,

" Interesting. He wasn't lying", I looked up to see if it was Jason again, but no, this time it was Will. my heart raced, I bit my bottom lip, why why why? I quickly covered myself, as I blushed in complete embarrassment. So Will saw me jerking off, and calling his name. This can't be possible, fuck me.

" Uh. Hey um what are you doing here?" I asked trying to act normal which was stupid since well Will saw me.

"Hmm I wonder what are you doing?" He asked with a muse look on his face. This bitch,

"I asked first!" I hissed Will laughed

" I came to see you. but it looks like you are busy" Will smirked, I blushed I quickly covered my low half with my blankets.

" Soo I'm waiting for my question to be answered." Will spoke, I looked at him, he was leaning against the door frame, His hair was a curly mess but it looked hot on him. He is wearing a orange shirt and navy blue sweat pants. He grinned

" Nico you didn't answer my-

"Yes I was masturbating while thinking about you! You happy now gods you're annoying!" I yelled, my face felt so hot. Will let out a chuckle, this guy.

"That wasn't what I was asking but okay." Will smiled, he walked over and sat on my bed.

" I just wanted to know why you were in your room. Jason mentioned that you couldn't leave, I got worried and I wanted to know what was going on. I see now." Will said. I felt so embarrassed, my heart was beating so fast. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't let Will that I like him.

" You should leave.. um I need to shower" I whispered, knowing that Will could hear me. Will looked at me, and nodded not saying a word. He left and closed my door. I got up and grabbed my bathrobe, I'll finish what I started in there.

* * *

Still Nico's Pov

I know I said that I would stop having sex with other guys, but honestly I'm really horny and I can't ask Will to fuck me, because you know the reasons. After my shower, I went to my room and got dressed, I left my room to meet Jason and Will chatting away in the living room.

"Yo Neeks. You had fun?" Jason giggled like a kid, I rolled my eyes

"I'm going out. I won't be back for 2 hours" I said quickly I gave Jason a knowing look. Jason nodded his head, Will looked at me curiously

"Where you going?" He asked I stared at him giving Jason a panic look. Jason coughed

"Oh um He's uh don't worry about it Will he said he'll come back. He's probably going to meet his dad or something." Jason said, Will didn't say anything but his face proved he didn't believe Jason. I nodded my head and left quickly. As soon as I was out of the apartment I ran outside to the elevator and out to the lobby. I made it outside and I went to the place to meet the new guy Jack. Jack called me earlier and told me he was friends with Adam and Adam told him great things about me. In others words he just wants to fuck. Jack smiled at me,

"That was quick" He said chuckling, Jack has brown hair and green eyes, he looks somewhat hot. But honestly The only person that I would ever let fuck and cum inside me would be Will, just remember that.

"Yeah so were are you going. Don't forget its 200" I said, Jack nodded " If you do a real good job, I'll pay extra" Jack said as he grabbed my butt, I found that really disgusting but I needed the cash so I moaned.

"Ooo your moan is hot" He responded, " Come on let's go" He said as he took me to a hotel.

Meanwhile with Will and Jason

Will's Pov

Something was really fishy with Jason and Nico.

" Jason where is Nico really going?" I asked, knowing that Jsaon would give me a bullshit answer I smiled. I'll find out myself. Just when I need my phone rang, I looked at it, it was Kayla.

"Uh never mind I need to take this. Bye Jason" I said I left the apartment without hearing what Jason had to say, I was really worried about Nico. I picked up the phone

"What's the matter Kayla?" I asked, she didn't say anything

" Will, I was hanging out with Dad and you know how you like Nico and stuff, well we saw him with some guy. They went to a hotel. It was called Gigi's hotel." She yelled, I couldn't believe it.

"Thanks Kayla" I said and hung up as I ran to the hotel, it didn't take long because I am a good runner, not that I was bragging or anything. I got to the hotel just in time to see exactly what Kayla said. Nico kissed some guy, and the guy grabbed Nico's ass.

What the fuck.

* * *

a few days later after Will saw Nico with Jack

Nico's Pov

after my little encounter with Jack. I truly gave up on my dark secret. But lately I haven't seen Will around, I mean he stopped coming to our place. I mean He will pick up his phone when I call him, but he doesn't talk to me a lot.

"Jason did you tell Will anything?" I asked turning around to see Jason making lunch for us because we were both hungry. Jason turned around from the stove.

"No. I didn't why what happened?" He asked, I bit my bottom lip, somethings up. Why hasn't will been talking to me.

"Will he hasn't been talking to me." I said

"Oh" Jason responded.

What's wrong with Will?

 **Next Chapter is what I have been waiting for to write. LEMON  
SEX!**

 **hope you like the chapter. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey hey Lovelies I'm baccckkkkkk, and I am posting a bit early now :). Bruh I posted late again boooo. well I was getting lazy and wanted to jump right into the sex scenes!**

Nico's Pov

I am fed up with Will not communicating with me. I decided to visit him at his house, instead of calling him to let him know I'm coming I'll surprise him. I left the apartment to visit Will at his house.

 ** _time skips_**

I knocked on Will's door, and rang the doorbell alot, the door opened a little bit, Will poking his head out with an annoyed look on his face. When he realized it was me, he still was annoyed but he swung the fully open; revealing himself. Today he is wearing an orange hoodie, with blue shorts, a handmade beaded necklace, and his black classic Adidas sandals. His hair was a little messy, wavy, and curly.

"Why did you ring the doorbell so much?" He asked leaning against the doorframe, his eyes making contact with mine before looking to see what I am wearing today.

"Well if you haven't come sooner, then I wouldn't have to break your doorbell" I said sarcastically

" Aren't you hot in black, I mean I know you love black but let's try a lighter color." He responded, I rolled my eyes

" Just because I don't to be an orange like you, doesn't mean I need to wear other colors" I said, yes I called him an orange... SUE ME! Will started laughing, and out of no where he grabbed me, pulling me inside his house. I let out a shriek out shock, after realizing that I screamed like a little girl, I punched Will on his arm. Will let out a yelp, but not to loud before laughing again.

" Real mature Nico" He finally says, after holding his stomach to ease his pain, from laughing too much, he finally calmed down.

"That was the hardest I ever laughed" He smiled, I felt my stomach do summer saults, as the beating of my heart increased tremendously.

" Okay no more laughing. Nico I need to speak to you about something. Follow me" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me to his stairs, leading me upstairs he stopped in front of his room. I mean come on people this isn't the first time I haven't been to Will's house, let alone his room. I walked into his room, and Will closed the door locking it, I wonder what's going to happen now... bitch please I already know. I still was standing in the middle of Will's room like a statue and he pushed me on his bed. As I dramatically fall on his bed, Will walked to the edge of his bed and just stared at me. What felt like hours, Will didn't say anything, he stayed quiet; after a few more awkward silence I finally choose to speak.

"Soo what did you want to ask me?" I asked a bit nervously,

"You know" He said not breaking eye contact.

"No I don't know" I spoke ever so innocently, Will shook his head, and he grabbed me, flipped me over, sat down with me laying across his lap. He did some magic, he was able to unbuckled my black skinny jeans and pulled them down. He also removed my underwear. I really wondered what he was going to do, at first I thought we were going to fuck, but what really happened was a shock. Will without warning slapped my butt really hard, I jolted but Will's arm was placed on my back to hold me down.

" Why were you with that guy? I saw you a few days or a weeks ago. I saw you kissing a guy then walking off to Gigi's Hotel." Will questioned, he didn't yell but his voice was firm. Oh my god, Will found out, there's no point on lying to him.

" We were at the hotel to fuck, I need a quick cash so we fucked." I said casually, but deep down I felt terrible. Will didn't respond instead he slapped my ass again.

"How long have you been doing this? How long has your relationship with this guy soared?" He asked slapping my ass harder than the first to spanks, yep I am being spanked by my best friend.

" Well to answer your second question.. We met today, and we fucked today, then we went on our merry ways. This was a dark secret of mine, I never wanted you to know that.. that I slept with a bunch of guys. just to get cash." I answered. I felt another slap on my ass then Will slapped me twice before asking more questions,

" You do realize that you can get STDs from fucking every guy you met! You know Nico this really is pissing me off. Why would you keep this away from me? Why on earth will you continue to do this stuff, and why the fuck are you doing it in the first place?!" Will growled as he slapped my ass harder than the last seven spanks I got before .

" I go to the doctor a lot, to make sure I don't get STDs. I kept this away from you because I didn't want you to know, I didn't my best friend to know that I secretly fuck other guys for loads of cash and why I am being fucked by these guys I only think of my best friend doing these things to me. I-I continue this stuff because that's the only way I can get more money. I was struggling a lot with getting money as a photographer and an artist, s-so I decided to have sex with other guys to get money." I responded trying my best not to cry. Will didn't spank me instead he asked a few more questions,

" Who else knew about it?" He whispered

"Jason" I answered

" Nico if you were having financially issues you could of told me. I could of helped you. And why the fuck did you not tell me you liked me?" He asked slapping my butt

"... I-I was afraid to tell you that I secretly was crushing on you. I didn't want to you I was having trouble getting money because I didn't want to bother you with my problems." I whispered.

"Nico I liked you. I like you more than you probably know. I'm your best friend Nico, you aren't bothering me if you need help. You can come to me Nico" He said rubbing my rear to ease the stinging pain that I was getting.

"..Okay" was all I could say before I felt another slap on my ass, I was starting to like being spanked. I let out a small silent moan and I tried to find some type of relief, I tried grinding on Will's lap.

"But seriously you made me really angry. How do you think I felt when I saw you with that guy! How do you think I felt when I saw you kiss him and when he grabbed your ass?" He snapped slapping my ass harder and harder. It first felt painful but started becoming pleasurable.

"Ah.. I-I don't know. you must of been really mad. You must of been extremely mad, to see him do that. I'm not going to lie he grabbed my ass three times. I didn't like though." I said

"He what!" Will yelled as he slapped my ass again. I moaned I could just cum, cum from his spanking me. I like it a lot, I wanted more, I let out a few more moans as I started to thrust.

" Do it again Will. Harder again" I moan thrusting in his lap. Will didn't do anything, He leaned of to whisper in my ear,

"Do you like being spanked? I only did it to punish you. But here you are being turned on by this, I can feel you leaking on my leg." He whispered. He moved away, he rubbed my butt before telling me that I can get off him. I got up and spun around, Will was still sitting so I decided to climb in front of him. Both my legs on each side of Will's hips.

" I really want you Will" I moaned as I took his hand and put his fingers in my mouth and sucked on them. After I did that I took off Will's hoodie, I was expecting him not to have a shirt under, which I was correctly. I stared at Will's toned body, I bit my bottom lip, gods I just want him to fuck me. I took both his hands to my ass and guided him to squeeze it. I let out a few more moans.

" You don't know how much I wanted this" I said as bent down to kiss his neck, Will removed my shirt. I kissed slowly, I bit, licked, sucked until a mark appeared, then I left a few more hickeys on his neck, collarbone, and chest. Will moaned silently as he lay down, I quickly went to take off his shorts, but I was stopped. I looked up at Will who's gaze was back at me.

" No Nico." He said before grabbing me and pulling him up to his chest. Next he flipped me over so I was under him, then he kissed my neck, leaving butterflies in my stomach. He licked my collarbone and left a few hickeys on my collarbone. Then he went to my left nipple, he sucked on my left nipple while his right hand was on my right nipple, and his other hand went down to my lower region. I moaned as I felt Will's hand on my dick. I let out a gasp once I felt his hand starting to move up and down slowly. Will's lips traveled down to my lower region leaving bit marks, kisses, and a few light hickeys. Will's lips met the tip of my member, he licked my slit and sucked my crown, teasing me before taking me whole. I moan loudly as I dig my fingers into his hair.

" WILLLLL" I screamed in pleasure, as Will slowly sucked, he made a popping noise and he kissed my crown, he kissed all the way to the base, before coming back up. Then he licked down to the base, and came back up to my tip. He repeated this a few times, before taking his hand and pumping my dick. He started off gently, before going hard. I found myself thrusting in his hand wanting more.

"Will.. mmh..ngh..Will" I moaned. Will looked up, his blue eyes meeting my dark brown.

" I can get used to your moans. I love hearing them" He said as he gave my balls a light squeeze. Then he went back to giving me a hand job

"Ah..ngh..mm.. Oh my gods" I yelled, as I felt his fingers at the rim of my hole. Will sucked to fingers and inserted on finger into my hole. I moaned to loud, it felt so good, better than any guy who fucked me. Will then inserted another finger and started scissoring. I was so close to cumming, Will must of noticed that I was leaking a lot, because he took his fingers out of my ass. He moved up to my ear and whispered

" I like seeing you leak, how about you cum just for me" He whispered and he licked, bit my earlobe. I gasped as I became really close. To drive me to my climax, Will went back to my ass, and licked my hole, I felt his tongue in my ass and I moaned. It felt so good, Will had both my legs up so he was kinda supporting me, and poked his tongue at the rim of my hole, I was so close to cumming. I could see for my self that I am leaking a lot. I moaned

"Willl please fuck me." I moaned

"Not until you cum. And don't touch yourself either, I want to see you cum untouched." He responded before tonguing me again. Then he went back to scissoring me, His fingers were looking for my prostate, and when his fingers found it. I really couldn't help myself. I dug my fingers into Will's hair, as I let out the loudest moan.

"Willlll I'm coming!" I screamed as I came. Will removed his fingers, and he took off his shorts and he teased me by not removing his boxers. I stared at his hard on,

"Nico your screams turn me on" He said taking my hand and bringing it to his bulge. I felt how big he was a grinned

" Did I turn you on that much? Gods Will you're super hard" I smirked as I dipped my hand into his boxers and grabbed his dick. Will let out a moan as he felt my hand on him. I pulled his boxers down and gave Will a handjob, I stopped half way once I believed that he was close,

"Will lets fuck" I said and Will nodded his head.

" You seem a bit impatient" He chuckled as he went to his drawer and grabbed a condom. As he was putting it on, I helped myself by fingering my ass to get ready for Will. I moaned,

"Hey hey don't take all the fun" He smirked, I went down doggy style because that's how I wanted to be fucked for now. I pushed my head deep into the pillow as my ass stuck up. Will carefully inserted himself in me. I let out a hiss, for a little bit, until Will was in fully. he didn't want to move yet, I won't lie it hurt a bit, but then I got quickly used to it, remember this isn't my first time. I moaned as I felt Will slowly move, then his thrust started to speed up, as he got faster I begged for him to go harder.

"I will give it to you harder alright" He moaned as he went harder, then we switched positions I am laying on my side and Will is behind me, fucking me hard. My back pressed against his chest as I moaned

"W-Willllll.. ngh.. harder please harder" I moaned as Will went faster and harder, I felt him hit my prostate as I let out a loud moan, it felt so good, it was so different from the other guys. Maybe because it is Will. Will continued to thrust into me increasing his pace.

"Don't you ever, keep secret.. fuck.. from me ever again!" He yelled while swearing. I moaned as I gripped the sheets.

" Don't... ngh.. you dare.. ah.. let other guys touch you besides..aghh Me!" He hissed as he fucked me hard, I moaned Will was moaning too.

"I promise I won't" I said

"Good boy" Will said, and my reward was his hand on my dick and he gave me a hand job as well as fucking my brains out. I moaned so much, his nag on my dick, and his dick in my ass felt sooo good. It was an over pleasurable moment for me.

"W-will I'm so close" I screamed as Will squeezed my tip, and rubbed his thumb over my slit.

"How close?" He whispered in my ear, this is so fucking hot.

"Really close.. I-I want to cum" I moaned,

"Then go ahead. Cum in my hand" He said squeezing my tip and hitting my prostate some more. I couldn't take it anymore, this was an over stimulation.

" WILLLLLLL" I yelled as I came all over his hand, it only took a few minutes before Will came as well. As he pulled out I rolled over as Will slowly removed his condom, knowing that I was watching him, his cum was slowly rolling down his dick like a large amount of melted vanilla ice-cream. I bit my bottom lip,

" Do you want to taste?" He asked I nodded my head, as my face felt hot. Gods this was embarrassing.

"Well come here" He said, I immediately came to him, I was in between his legs

"You were a good boy today, you deserve a reward" He smiled

"Thank you Daddy" I said automatically, it took me only two seconds to realize what I said before blushing like crazy. Will laughed

"It's okay Nico, I don't mind being called Daddy" Will smirked as he leaned over to kiss me. I moaned in the kiss. We pulled away as I lowered my body to have my face close to his dick. I greedily sucked the cum off his dick and swallowed. Just to let you know Will is the first guy that I swallowed his cum, no other guy but Will. Will smiled

"How did it taste?" He asked running his fingers through my now messy hair.

"Sweet" I said as I crawled up to Will. I buried my face in his chest,

" I really do like you Will." I whispered, Will lifted my face to meet his eyes and kissed me.

" I like you more" He said. We both are laying down on his bed under the covers. After a little bit of I silence I broke it

" So does that mean we are a couple?" I asked

"Mhhm" He responded

"So can we do it again?" I asked

"Maybe" He answered

 **Hey Hey Lovelies, I finished I might make another chapter... Nahhh I'm making another story. That has both Will and Nico. So Peace!**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Review**

 **Review**


End file.
